My Cure
by BlytheConner1
Summary: Emily Prentiss has just been suspended from the BAU and her best friend has temporarily replaced her as Unit Chief. This story takes place in season 13, immediately after the episode Cure, and will be a Jemily story, because what else is there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I have so many unfinished stories, which I promise I am working on new chapters for (even though it's been forever). But I couldn't not write a new Jemily story with all that's happened in season 13, with Emily back! This is a really short chapter that's sort of an introduction. It picks up right where Cure left off, but will be my story from there on. I hope to make some references to canon, though, if that's possible depending on where the final episodes of 13 take us. I hope you all enjoy this moment between our favorite women, and as always, I do not own Criminal Minds or these characters. I'm so happy to be back; I've missed you guys! Please review!**

Jennifer Jareau buzzed up to Emily Prentiss' apartment, nervously glancing around her on the dark street as if she expected Assistant Director Linda Barnes to pounce out of nowhere at any moment. She hit the buzzer three more times. Finally, she heard the click of the door's electric lock. She rushed into the building, choosing to run up the three flights of stairs rather than taking the elevator. Emily waited for her in the open doorway of her apartment.

"Wow, Jayje. What's so dire that you ran up all those stairs in the world's least comfortable boots?"

"My boots are fine." JJ stepped inside, closed the door, and locked the deadbolt, not stopping to catch her breath.

"I've worn them before," Emily laughed. "A few times in fact. They're awful."

"Your feet are bigger than mine," JJ shot back.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is this about your meeting with Barnes?"

"She's benching you, Em. Said it's part of a routine investigation because of what happened with Reid last year. She wants me to act as Unit Chief until it's over, but something tells me this won't be over quick. And she told me I couldn't tell you anything."

"Wow. Come sit. Take off the awful shoes."

"How can you joke after what I've just told you?" JJ was irritated, but she kicked off her boots and joined Emily on the middle couch cushion. Emily poured red wine into her favorite oversized glass, then passed it to JJ, who took a large, grateful gulp before passing it back.

"Seriously, Jayje, I'm sure it will all be fine. Barnes called not long ago and asked me to come see her first thing in the morning. It's not like we've done anything wrong. Things will be back to normal before you know it. Stop worrying."

"I don't know, Em. My whole meeting with her, she seemed very offensive. She wouldn't tell me anything about why you're under investigation. What if this is about..."

"No," Emily interrupted. "She wouldn't have appointed you if that were the case, so don't go there. We're fine. Enjoy your moment in charge! It won't last long." Emily winked and JJ gave a small smile, but took the wine glass back and downed half of what was left.

"If you say so, Agent Prentiss."

"I assume you're staying?" Emily nodded to the nearly empty bottle on the table.

"Already told Will I won't be home tonight."

"In that case..." Emily stood and went to the kitchen, coming back with a second bottle. "We'll have two."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I'm really excited to be writing a fic set in current time. I'm going to try to match it with canon as much as I can for the rest of the season, so we'll see how that goes. Please review and let me know what you think!**

The next day, Emily held it together through telling the team they would be going to New Orleans without her, through wishing JJ good luck for her first case as Unit Chief, and through a long day of grueling interviews with Barnes. Well, she mostly held it together during the meetings. She wasn't going to play doormat with that woman and she certainly wasn't going to turn on anyone in the BAU. Those agents were nothing less than her family, except closer than family because she chose to let them in and keep them close.

She didn't let go until she was in her car, driving to the home of her former partner and greatest confidante. On the drive, she let herself break down and cry from the frustration and exhaustion. Seeing Derek Morgan and his family was exactly what she needed. Emily managed to stop crying by the time she reached Derek and Savannah's house.

Savannah greeted her at the front door with a warm hug. "Hey, Emily. Derek's upstairs putting Hank to bed, but he shouldn't be much longer. Can I get you anything? We had lasagna. I can warm you up a plate if you're hungry." If she noticed Emily had been crying, she didn't say anything.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you so much." Emily followed Savannah into the kitchen and took a seat at the island.

Savannah finished loading the dishwasher and started it. "Wine, then?" She knew Emily Prentiss loved her red wine.

"As much as I love that Derek finally lives in a house with wine, I'll pass. I had a whole bottle last night."

"Alone?" Savannah looked curiously hopeful.

"With JJ."

"Oh. You know, I have a friend from college coming in this weekend. She has a job interview here, so may be moving soon. She's beautiful. Blonde. Good kisser." Savannah grinned as if reliving a memory. "We had some good times. Anyway, we are going to take her out to dinner on Saturday, so you should come. I bet you two will hit it off."

"Uh..."

"If you're not on a case, that is. I hope you don't mind Derek told me."

"About my suspension? Of course not. It won't be for long, hopefully."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, yeah," Emily blushed. "No, that's fine. I figured he would."

"So you'll come? Meet Joss?"

Savannah looked so excited at the prospect of setting Emily up that she couldn't say no. "Okay. Yeah, I'll be there."

Derek came down the stairs then. "Hey, Princess," he said with a hug. "How you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. Barnes has to let this go sometime. Savannah invited me to dinner with you two this weekend. And her college friend?"

"You don't have to do that!" Derek shot a sideways glance at Savannah, who shrugged and headed up the stairs, looking sheepish. "Seriously, Em. She just wants to help, but don't feel obligated to meet this woman."

"It's fine, Derek. A night out with you and Savannah will be worth it."

"How's JJ doing with all this?"

"She's worried."

"She should be."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just be careful, Em. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm always careful."

"Are you?" Derek tried to keep from sounding like a nag. "I just thought you said things would be different when you came back."

"A lot of things are different. I missed so much."

"I missed you. I'm glad you're back."

"Being back is so different without you. Without Hotch. It's weird."

"You like Luke and Tara though, right?"

"Of course. They're great. And Simmons has been a great addition. It's just hard not to get sentimental about my start at the BAU."

"I get it. I'll always miss the team. And the action. But this," Derek gestured to the home around him, "Savannah and Hank. It's all worth it."

"Family man is a good look on you, Derek."

"You think you'll ever want this?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's in the cards for me."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ sat with her team in a New Orleans police station, trying to piece together what had happened to the ten bodies, burnt and drained, found in a crypt. Well, that's what the other agents were doing. JJ's thoughts were of Emily and this whole messed up situation with Assistant Director Barnes.

"JJ!" Reid said her name in a way that let her know it wasn't the first time. She knew she needed to snap out of it. She was supposed to be leading her team and it felt more like they were leading her.

"Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing is!" Maybe if she vented to the people closest to both her and Emily, she could feel a little better.

"The case?" Luke asked.

"No, Emily and Barnes." JJ did have to be cautious about what she said. Emily called her the night before to tell her she'd been suspended indefinitely, but no one else knew. Emily wanted to tell them herself when they got back. "She should be here."

"It's going to be a mess, in all honesty," Simmons said. He was likely the only other person who understood the magnitude of what could happen here, though Emily had spoken to Rossi several times the previous day, but Simmons had been through this with Barnes before.

"Agent Prentiss is tough. She'll get through this," Tara said.

"And she won't give up on us," Reid added.

JJ wanted to believe that. Yeah, Emily was tough, but she was also tired. No one knew just how this job affected Emily, not the way she did, but JJ couldn't do this without her. She'd had to learn to do it twice in the past and it couldn't happen again. Each time she lost her best friend was more difficult than the last. They'd been through JJ's move to the Pentagon and Emily's faked death and move to Interpol. She couldn't do this anymore. She'd seen Emily the previous morning and would see her again within a matter of days, but right now, she missed her more than she ever had.

 **A/N: Did anyone get the reference to the name of Savannah's college friend? (Hint: It has nothing to do with Criminal Minds.) Review and let me know if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, after wrapping up their case in New Orleans, the members of the BAU sat in their conference room listening to their beloved (former) Unit Chief tell them about her suspension. There was a mix of shocked and upset faces and a lot of questions. People lingered after Emily dismissed them to offer words of support or express their frustrations. This team was family, from veteran profiler David Rossi to the newest members of the BAU. JJ didn't move from her seat until Garcia, the last person left in the room, made her way out. She stood and made her way across the room as fast as she could without seeming too eager. She glanced out the door and saw no one around, so she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, "but I'm so glad to be home.

Emily kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine now that you're here."

JJ pushed Emily's dark hair back behind her shoulder, letting her fingers trail down the older woman's neck down to the neckline of her shirt. Emily shivered and then her hands were tangled in JJ's blonde hair, pushing her into the wall, their lips crashing into each other's. Emily's entire body was pressed against JJ's for what felt like only seconds before JJ pulled back. She kept her hands on her best friend's hips, thumbs hooked into the waistband of her black pants, but concern showed all over her face.

"We shouldn't do this here," JJ said finally.

"I don't work here anymore." Emily's voice was thick with emotion.

"But we are going to fix that. In order to do that, we have to be careful."

"Everyone keeps telling me I need to be careful. That's the last thing I want to be right now."

"I know. I get it. Let's just get out of here." JJ kissed Emily's cheek before putting distance between them.

"You're coming home with me though, right?"

It was the first hopeful look JJ had seen in Emily's eyes since this whole thing started. "Of course I am, but I can't stay the night. I need to see my boys."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ left Emily's later that afternoon, promising to come back as soon as she could. She stopped by the store to get groceries for dinner before heading home. Will greeted her at the front door with a kiss, taking the paper bags from her.

"How was Emily?" JJ heard something in his voice that told her he wasn't asking because he was concerned. She had to diffuse this situation as best as possible.

Thankfully, Henry came running down the hallway then. "Mom! You're home!" He wrapped his arms around her as she ruffled his blonde hair.

"I wasn't even gone a week and you grew a foot!" JJ always felt her boys grew and changed so much while she was gone. It made her feel guilty. "Where's Michael?"

"Playing in our room. He's fine," Henry answered.

JJ walked down the hall to the boys' room, where her two and a half year old sat on the floor, surrounded by toys. She sat down in front of him. "Hi, Mommy!" he said. He sounded excited, but went back to his toys. Michael was fiercely independent in a way that Henry never had been. It made it easier for her to go to work and easier for Will to know he wouldn't break down without her. It was a good thing, in theory, but it made JJ feel like crying. She pulled him into her lap and realized Henry and Will had both followed her to the room.

"Dad said you would be home early today." Henry's voice held a familiar accusatory tone. JJ gave Will a sharp glance. Her mama's boy seemed to be adopting some of dad's mannerisms.

"I had to help Emily with something."

"Emily's cool." Henry gave an approving nod. "Is she gonna come see us soon?"

"Maybe I'll take you and Michael to see her soon." By then, her younger son had wriggled his way off her lap and back to his toys. JJ stood. "Watch your brother for a little bit, okay? Dad and I will go start dinner." Henry took her place on the floor.

Will waited until they were out of the boys' earshot to speak. "You were with Emily?"

"I told you I would be." JJ emptied the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

"You said you might take her to lunch after this morning's meeting, but then you were gone all day. You didn't answer my texts or calls. I was worried." Will put a pot of water on to boil.

"I'm sorry, Will." JJ browned hamburger meat in a skillet. "You know she's going through a lot right now. She didn't feel like going out for lunch so we picked food up and went to her apartment. We got to talking about everything and lost track of time." She threw some minced garlic into the meat.

"So you couldn't answer your phone?" Will put pasta into the boiling water.

"I forgot to turn the volume back on after the meeting. I didn't realize you were calling." JJ poured a jar of spaghetti sauce over the browned meat.

"And last week? When you were gone all night?" Will grated Parmesan cheese into a small bowl. "You stayed at Emily's?"

JJ put garlic bread into the oven. "You know I did! I FaceTimed the boys from her apartment. Where else would I have been, Will?"

Will tossed the salad. "I don't know, Jennifer. You're spending a lot of time with Emily lately and I didn't know if that might be an excuse for...something else."

JJ took the bread out of the oven. "I don't know what else to tell you. I was with Emily. She's my best friend and she's going through a hard time and she needs me. She has always been there for me, through any and everything." JJ felt for a moment she might break out into hysterics for some reason and she took a breath to calm down. "There have been times she was the only reason I was able to make it home to you. She saves my life. I save hers. I show up for her. That's the way it..."

"Okay!" Will interrupted. "I get it. I do. You have a bond with her you'll never have with me. I came to terms with that a long time ago." Will filled plates with salad and bread and spaghetti topped with Parmesan. "I just needed to make sure you're still with me. Still with this family."

JJ started to say something, but Will walked away, carrying plates to the table. "Boys!" she called instead, voice noticeably shaky. "Dinner's ready!"

Henry and Michael ran to the table. "Sketti!" Michael shouted, more excited to see the food than to see his mommy.

A/ **N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter contains spoilers from last week's episode, Annihilator. I also use a directly quoted conversation between Emily and Reid because I felt it was the most powerful part of the episode and flows seamlessly with how I want this story to go. That being said, I do not own that conversation; the amazing writers do. Enjoy and please review!**

Emily Prentiss was kind of a mess. She stayed in bed in her dark room after JJ left, going through a range of emotions from stressed to angry to devastated. When JJ was with her, it was easy to feel nothing else but her. The issue with that was the fact JJ wasn't hers to need. The one thing that cured everything in her was something she would never fully have.

She needed JJ more than she'd ever admit. She'd been in love with the younger woman for so long, she couldn't even remember the first time she'd realized the extent of her feelings. She did remember clearly the first time JJ had shown her she felt the same way. JJ had been kidnapped and tortured and Emily came from London to help the team find her. Emily stayed with Will and JJ until she was sure JJ was okay and one night, after Will and Henry had gone to bed, JJ came to the guest room to thank her for being there. JJ kept stressing how much it meant to her that Emily had shown up for her and helped her through the pain and flashbacks brought up by the abduction. That was the first time JJ kissed Emily. They kissed every night after that until Emily went back to London and they kissed at the airport and they went from texting daily to texting hundreds of times a day.

No one knew about the three times JJ visited her in London during the two years that followed. They hadn't done anything more than make out on Emily's bed, but it still felt like something huge. No one knew what it did to Emily when JJ called her to tell her she was pregnant again.

"It doesn't change anything," JJ had said through her tears on the phone that night. "I know I'm being selfish, Em, but we've been trying to have another baby for so long and I couldn't just stop. Not unless I wanted to tell him everything. You're over 3000 miles away."

"Stop being naive. It may not change anything for you, but it changes everything for me," Emily had snapped before hanging up. She'd known, in the back of her mind, that JJ was likely still having sex with her husband, but having the evidence of that thrown in her face made her feel sick.

They didn't speak to each other for six months.

Emily couldn't bear to sit there and think about JJ and their beautiful disaster of a relationship anymore. She couldn't sit and worry about what would happen to the team with Barnes in Missouri with them or how they would have to move on without her. She couldn't keep hoping for all the things she wanted in the world that she was never destined to have. The BAU did not belong to her. Jennifer Jareau did not belong to her. Everything she wanted and needed in life would always be just out of reach.

Emily went to her hall closet and grabbed some cardboard boxes and a roll of masking tape. She put together a few boxes and began to throw things into them, starting with what was on the walls.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dr. Spencer Reid stayed behind when the team went to Missouri because he couldn't stand to work with Barnes, but also because he needed to see Prentiss. They had to come up with a plan to stop the Assistant Director, to reinstate Emily as their Unit Chief, and to keep the entire team together. He knew Emily would be ready and willing to fight for them, whatever it took.

Spencer was completely shocked when he stopped by and realized just the opposite was true. Emily was packing and planning on leaving them to go back to London. She acted as if there was nothing left worth fighting for, as if she had disgraced herself and the entire team by doing what it took to save him. He wasn't about to let her make helping him into what drove her away for good. Things were different now. _She_ was different now. He had to fix this, fast, and there was only one person he could count on to know what to do. He texted her. "Call me. ASAP."

He listened to Emily continue to give her reasons for leaving, but they all sounded like baseless excuses to him. He helped her put things in boxes, much to his own dismay, but he would do anything to stay close to her at this point. He wasn't leaving her apartment until she agreed to stay. Finally, his phone rang. "Emily, I have to take this. I'll be right back." He went out of her apartment and to the other end of the hall, where she wouldn't be able to hear the conversation.

"Hey, JJ."

"Hey, Spence. How's the sick day?"

"Not great. Are you with Barnes?" Reid needed to get to the point fast so that he could get back in there and convince Emily to stay.

"No," JJ gave a relieved sigh. "Finally got a moment away. What's wrong?"

"I'm at Emily's. She wants to leave. She's already started packing and everything. Did you know about the recording?"

JJ was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I did. She's leaving? She told you that?"

"She said going back to London is what's best for all of us. You have to help me. I have to try something to get her to stay."

"I've been texting her all day. She won't answer me." JJ's voice dripped with emotion. Reid knew this was a risk, reaching out to her. The way she felt about Emily had been obvious to him for quite some time and hearing about her London plans from him would likely cause her a lot of pain. "This isn't because of you or the recording, Spence. You know that, right?"

"All I know is I need something to tell her to get her to stay."

"Use names," JJ suggested.

"Names?"

"The names of the people she's saved. The names of the people she loves, the ones she'll leave behind. Tell her their names. Tell her our names." JJ took a shaky breath he could hear through the phone. "Spence?"

"Yeah, JJ?" Reid thought again that he probably shouldn't have called her, at least not until he had tried everything, but her idea could actually work.

"Please don't let her go."

"I'll do my best." Reid hung up and went back to Emily's apartment.

She was sitting in a chair, staring at the boxes with tears in her eyes. She looked up at him expectantly.

"It was JJ. She was wondering how you are. She said you aren't answering her texts."

"I just can't talk to her about this right now," she said softly.

It finally hit Reid that this might be about something more than Barnes, something bigger than the BAU. He didn't want to scare her into retreat by asking about her relationship with JJ, but for the first time, he came to the realization that their relationship might have already gone beyond feelings.

They would cross that bridge if Emily wanted to, but he wouldn't bring it up. For now, he sat across from her and pleaded with her. He told her he hadn't asked her to do something rash to save him, but she had anyway because that's what the BAU did for each other. That's what Hotch and JJ did for her when they faked her death. She held to the argument that what she did wasn't right. This wasn't getting anywhere, so he took JJ's advice and brought out the names.

"You want proof? Here are some examples. Michael Lee Peterson, Chad Higgins, Kathy and Jessica Evanson, Gloria Barker, and Declan Doyle. These are men, women, and children you've saved at the BAU. Personally."

"But that's our job!" Emily argued. "Yours. Mine. That's what we do. We save lives."

Reid didn't stop there. "And here's seven more that need it now. David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez, Matt Simmons, Tara Lewis, Spencer Reid." His voice was insistent, desperate, and emotional.

"Stop," Emily said, but he knew he was getting through to her by the look on her face.

"I don't think you understand. After Hotch left, the team could have imploded, but it didn't because you were there. You were there to keep us together. We don't always have a choice in what happens to us, but you know what? Sometimes we do. And right now, I'm just asking you to make the choice to stay. Fight for us, you know, fight for the team! It's what we do. We fight for each other."

Emily was really crying now, but as she got up to hug him, she said the word he'd been begging to hear all day. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains more spoilers from Annihilator, but hopefully you've all seen that episode! I did use part of the phone conversation between JJ, Reid, and Emily, but everything else is between the scenes of the episode and directly after. I hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think. The next chapter will take place during Last Gasp, so catch up if you haven't yet!**

Spencer and Emily called JJ together to find out how the case was going. Emily assumed Reid had told JJ about her moment of weakness in wanting to run and figured this call was also to let her know everything was okay again.

Reid and JJ talked the case and the best strategy to take down the unsub. JJ told them the team's plan and Emily just had to ask what Barnes thought about her ideas. JJ said something about Barnes just wanting the case to be solved quickly, but Emily focused more on what she said next.

"Glad to hear your voice, Emily."

Emily couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as she glanced at Reid and he gave her a knowing nod.

"Even though you're not really there," JJ added.

"It's great to be heard, even though I'm not really here," Emily replied.

JJ had to get off the phone then, before Barnes caught her talking to them. Emily and Reid went back to unpacking the boxes while Emily thought about what she should order them to eat for dinner. Pizza? Chinese? Reid had been quiet for awhile and she was a little afraid of what could be going through that brain of his.

"I didn't want to ask," he finally said.

"Then don't, Reid. I don't want to lie to you and I don't think you want to know the truth." Emily sighed, knowing the inevitability of this happening at some point.

"Given your response, I don't think I need to ask."

Emily stayed quiet. She trusted Reid, but this wasn't just about her. JJ had so much more to lose.

"Why doesn't she leave Will?" Reid asked.

"It's not that simple." Emily really didn't want to talk about it.

"Isn't it, though?" Reid argued. "She's in love with you. She has been for a long time. And you're in love with her, too. Aren't you?"

"Love doesn't always conquer everything." Emily knew she needed to end this conversation before she had a breakdown. As if what Reid was saying was anything new. She'd had this talk with JJ many times. Derek had tried to have it with her. It was useless to keep talking in circles.

"If you don't believe that, then you two have to stop whatever it is you're doing." Reid crossed the room to stand in front of her. His tone was kind, but his words, even if she'd said them to herself a thousand times, were so very painful. "I can see how happy you make each other, but I don't miss how broken you both are because of this. She's not as strong as you are, Emily. She's not going to make a choice if she doesn't have to. You have to fight for her or you have to let her go."

Emily knew he was right, but that didn't stop her eyes from filling with tears and her walls from coming up between them. "I can't do this right now," she whispered. She went to her bedroom and shut the door, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer finished unpacking and breaking down the boxes before he left Emily's. She was grateful, and sorry for the way she'd talked to him and stormed out, so she called to tell him so. He thanked her for the apology and updated her on what had happened with the case, with Barnes putting a young woman in danger and chalking it up to the team taking too long to wrap up the case. The team was on their way back now and Reid suggested he and Emily go meet them. She was good with that, but she needed to talk to JJ first. After a few days of not responding to JJ's texts and then knowing Reid told her about Emily's plans to go back to London, there was some air that needed to be cleared before they saw each other again. She hung up with Reid and sent a text.

Em: Hey. I'm sorry I've been MIA. I had a moment, but it's gone.

JJ: Hi! I've missed you so much. What kind of moment?

Em: I know Reid talked to you. I'm sorry that I didn't. I wouldn't have left without talking to you first. I hope you know that

JJ: I was pretty worried, honestly. Please don't leave me.

Em: I'm not going anywhere. I promise. It was just a moment.

JJ: Are we ok?

Em: Honestly?

JJ: Of course

Em: We're a little broken. But we'll always be ok

JJ: I'm going to fix this. We need to talk about things

Em: Tonight?

JJ: I told Will we won't be back til tomorrow

Em: you don't think he will find out?

JJ: Something we need to talk about

JJ: I completely went off on Barnes. Sorta terrifying, but empowering

Em: Sounds hot. So sad I missed it

JJ: I'll reenact it for you later ;)

Em: Don't tease. Love you

JJ: Love you Em

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team was so thrilled to reunite that evening at the BAU, but then AD Barnes came in and crushed their hopes of staying together. She had gone to talk to the Director before JJ got a chance to tell her side, resulting in most of them being split up. Emily's suspension was lifted, but she would be reassigned, along with Tara and Garcia. Rossi was forced into retirement and Reid was made a full time professor. JJ would remain Unit Chief of the BAU, albeit conditionally, and Luke and Matt would be the only remaining members of the team.

Not wanting to separate before they had to, the eight agents carried on with their plans to go out to the bar, but the purpose went from being a celebration to feeling like a funeral. No one laughed or danced or played pool or darts. They didn't talk much, other than to go over what had happened in St. Louis and vent about how awful Barnes was and voice their hopes that this wouldn't be permanent. As the good guys, they were used to winning, though not always right away. They tried to keep the faith that this was just another one of those times and everything would come together to work out in the end.

No one stayed very long. They weren't in the partying mood, but they did drink. JJ drank a lot. She was beyond stressed about what would happen now that she was running the team and even more worried about what she would do without having Emily by her side all the time. She'd had to deal without Emily before, but not like this. Things were different now. She went from stressed and scared to sad and tired and asked Emily if they could go home. Emily obliged and they hugged their friends, the members of their former team, goodbye. No one could get the thought out of their minds that things may never be the same again.

Emily had only had one drink, so she drove them back to her apartment. JJ was silent on the ride and Emily worried about her, drunk and thinking too much. Tonight wasn't going to be exactly like she'd hoped. She'd be lucky if JJ didn't fall asleep the second they got inside.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Emily asked JJ once in the apartment, handing her a bottle of water. She was hoping to soak up some of that alcohol.

JJ shook her head and took a small sip. "I'll be fine." She knew what Emily was doing.

"Bedroom or living room?"

"Bedroom, please. I promise I won't go to sleep."

"I'm sure you're tired, Jayje. You can sleep." Emily propped pillows up against the headboard, turned down the comforter, and stripped down to her underwear.

"I want to talk." JJ spoke so softly that Emily barely heard her.

Emily crossed the room in time to take the brunt of the breakdown. JJ was an incredibly strong woman who had been through hell and back more than once. She didn't vent or cry or fall apart anywhere outside of Emily's bedroom and even then, it was rare. Emily knew the signs and always got her through it. The only place JJ could be broken and then put back together was in Emily's arms.

Emily opened her strong arms to her beautiful girl and collapsed onto the bed with her. JJ sobbed until she was too exhausted to cry anymore. Emily held her tight and got her through it and when she finished, she helped her best friend change into a T-shirt and pajama pants and got some for herself. They snuggled into bed, JJ against Emily's chest.

"You really were going to leave me," JJ finally whispered.

Emily struggled with her emotions, trying to stay calm. If she started crying, JJ would all over again. "I will never leave you. No matter where I am, you're my first priority. If you ask me to stay, I'll stay. If you ask me to come, I'll come. Whether I'm hurt or angry or frustrated with everything, I belong to you."

"That's way you wouldn't talk to me," JJ realized.

"I needed to feel like I could control something, if only for a moment. I knew the second I heard your voice that I wouldn't be able to leave. I knew there was no chance I could go through with it. The power you have over me is greater than my own strength."

JJ sat up and took Emily's face in her hands, kissing her. "I'm so sorry I do this to you. I'm going to make it right."

"How?" Emily asked. She was so beyond fed up, but she kissed JJ back anyway. She had never had an easy time in love and didn't expect that to change anytime soon.

"I'm going to tell Will." JJ took Emily's hands in hers and held them in her lap.

"About us?" Emily was in complete shock.

"Eventually, but just about me at first. He already knows something's up. He's got Henry questioning me now. I have to end things with him, and soon, but I want to wait to tell anyone about me and you. I don't want Will, or anyone else, to blame you for the end of my marriage when this is all on me. Is that okay?"

Emily nodded and kissed her again. This was what she'd been hoping for for so long, but she couldn't let herself believe it was really happening. Not before it did. "It's okay if you want to wait, JJ, and you know I support you leaving Will and I will help you in every way."

JJ heard the hesitation. "But?"

Emily couldn't meet her eyes. "But I think we should take a break."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter takes place at the beginning of Last Gasp. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

A couple weeks later, Emily got home from a particularly stupid day with her new unit and called Tara to come over to drink wine and complain about their awful new positions. She was missing everyone like crazy, but they were all so busy with their new assignments and new lives that she hadn't seen much of anyone since the night they'd been split up. Most notably, she hadn't seen JJ at all.

It wasn't that she didn't want to. There was no one in the world she wanted to see more than JJ, but as far as she knew, her best friend and lover still hadn't left her husband. The thought that they were so close and it still wasn't happening tore Emily's heart to pieces and she couldn't bear to see or talk to the woman she loved anymore until she could have her entire heart. The hoping and the waiting left her in agony.

Rossi, Reid, and Garcia would pick up on her pain and pry, knowing it was about more than the BAU. Luke and Matt would talk all about JJ and how she was doing as conditional Unit Chief, so she called Tara. She wanted company and Tara was the safest bet.

At least, that's what Emily thought. Halfway through a bottle of wine, she and Tara were standing on the balcony of her apartment.

"So how's JJ doing?" Tara asked.

"I don't know," Emily answered quickly. "You haven't talked to her?"

"Briefly, but I guess we've both been pretty busy with the new arrangement. I assumed you two would have talked every day, as usual."

"We haven't."

Tara stared at Emily's face for a moment, trying to read her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would something be wrong?" Emily knew her defensive attitude was going to give her away, but sometimes she couldn't help the way she reacted when it came to JJ.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's your best friend and you haven't spoken in over two weeks? You're practically attached at the hip the majority of the time, but then sometimes you get all weird about each other. It seems codependent, almost to the point it's unhealthy."

"You've been talking to her," Emily accused. Tara wouldn't have known how long it had been since they'd talked unless JJ had told her. "What did she tell you?"

"Does it matter?" Tara put her hand over Emily's on the balcony railing. "I'm not judging your situation. I'm just concerned, as your friend and hers. I swear these agents I'm mediating for remind me so much of you two."

Emily got nervous then. The agents in mediation with Tara were partners and best friends, but Tara was also pretty convinced they were lovers. Did that mean Tara thought...

"I'm not trying to imply anything, Emily, but we are all profilers. I notice the little things. The way she looks at you. The way you touch her protectively. Everyone notices when you show up to work at the same time and she's wearing your clothes. When we're away on a case and I've gone to her room early in the morning and she isn't there because she's already in yours." Tara squeezed Emily's hand and gave her a look that said she was supportive, but not approving.

"Do you think anyone else has noticed these same things?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Like I said, we're all profilers. We are trained to notice."

"Have any of the others said anything?" Emily was starting to panic.

"Not to me and I haven't discussed it with anyone, I promise," Tara assured her. "I don't think Barnes knows or that it has anything to do with why she split us all up, if that's what you're thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking. Everything is so messed up right now and I don't know what to do." Emily was on the verge of tears. She missed JJ badly, but they couldn't keep doing what they were doing. It was unfair to everyone involved.

"You imagine losing her forever, in every way. Think about what that would do to you both, how much pain it would cause. Decide if she's worth fighting for and if that's a yes, and I'm pretty sure it is, then you do whatever it takes to make it right."

Emily thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, Tara. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Call her."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily was staring at her phone, trying to decide whether to call JJ, when it started ringing and JJ's name came up on the screen. Emily didn't even consider not answering.

"Hi, Jayje," she answered, breathless.

"Hey!" JJ sounded surprised, probably that it hadn't gone to voicemail. "There's this case and I need your help."

"What do you need?" Emily might've given her anything she asked for, just to know she'd never have to go without hearing her voice that long ever again.

"Barnes won't let us work it, so we're going to do it anyway. The entire BAU. The way it should be. We can't do it without our fearless leader."

"I'm in. Text the group. Tell everyone to come here." Emily didn't have the time, nor the desire, to think of how many bad ideas she was agreeing to. All she could think was how badly she wanted her job back, her team back, her love back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a little while, but I'm back in action. The Halloween episode gave me a much needed inspirational push. Here's where we left off!**

"What is it?" Emily asked, noticing JJ had been staring at her for awhile. They had somehow ended up alone in Emily's apartment, as everyone else was off doing something for the case Garcia had found them. Emily sat on the couch and JJ sat on the living room floor on the other side of the coffee table. Neither woman was able to concentrate on the notes and photos splayed across the table. The tension was too high.

What makes two people so drawn to one another that no matter what happens between them, the desire doesn't dwindle? What makes a grown woman go against everything she's been trying so hard to take a stand for, to forget her own hurt feelings and her fears and doubts, and to completely lose her inhibitions?

"I can't stop wanting you just like that, Em."

That was it. The meaning of her words. The sensuality in her tone. That was what would always cause Emily Prentiss to come undone.

She tried to ignore it. She really did. Their need for each other was just too strong and one look at JJ proved that. JJ crossed the room faster than Emily had ever seen her move. She straddled Emily, who fell back against the couch pillows. Their lips met with hunger. JJ tangled her hands in Emily's hair and pulled at it, causing Emily to buck her hips. JJ let out a groan at the movement between her legs. Emily's hands went under JJ's sweater and ran over bare skin. JJ kissed Emily's neck while unbuttoning her white shirt, exposing the tops of her breasts. Emily unbuckled JJ's belt, unbuttoned her dark skinny jeans, and slid down the zipper. There was no turning back.

Emily's hand was sliding into the front of JJ's jeans when there was a clatter at the front door. They froze for half a second before JJ pushed off of Emily's lap and threw herself back to the floor, buckling her belt as she went. Emily finished buttoning her back up just as Garcia walked into the living room.

JJ was breathing so hard she had to bite her lip to keep from panting. Emily put her hands to her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. Garcia didn't seem to notice anything as she jumped right in to talking about the case.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I can't believe you got fired."

Emily and JJ were lying on Emily's bed, hours deep into their creepy kidnapping photography case. Barnes had just fired JJ and Emily was livid. JJ seemed to still be in shock, so she hadn't yet had much of a reaction.

"Neither can I," JJ whispered. She laid her head on Emily's chest.

They were fully clothed, minus their shoes. JJ was exhausted from dealing with Barnes and the case and trying so hard to bring the team back together and Emily had insisted they take a nap, but between talking everything out and the occasional pause to make out, they hadn't gone to sleep.

Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair. "I'm going to fix this."

"How, Em?" There were tears in JJ's voice. "I don't think there's any way to fix things this time."

"Well, I'm going to try anyway. No matter what, I'm here for you." Emily hoped her tone was reassuring, despite the fact that she had no idea how to get JJ her beloved job back.

"Are you?" JJ asked softly. "Because it feels like you keep running away. You've barely spoken to me since Garcia interrupted us the other day and you avoid being alone with me."

"Even if I think we need some distance, I won't be any less here for you, JJ." Emily sighed. "It isn't fair to make this all on me, you know. Just because I'd rather you be all in with me instead of cheating on your husband."

"Then why do we always end up back here?" JJ asked thoughtfully.

"Because I can't stay away. I love you too much."

JJ turned to face Emily. "I love you, too." She leaned into Emily with a kiss that started out somewhat chaste, but didn't stay that way for long.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 **Fast Forward through the case. BAU is back intact and JJ has been reinstated as happens in the season 13 episode.**

The moment they were alone in Emily's office, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, locking her fingers at the small of her back. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered against Emily's neck.

As much as Emily knew she should pull back, she couldn't. Love or devotion or addiction, whatever it was that kept her under Jennifer's spell, held her in place. The hug quickly turned to kissing and if they'd been anywhere but at work, it would've turned into more than that. It was headed that way anyway, as JJ leaned back over Emily's desk and Emily kissed down her neck. The moan that escaped from JJ's lips erased any thoughts Emily had of slowing down. JJ pulled off Emily's shirt, exposing the lacy red bra underneath. Her lips found the tops of Emily's breasts and Emily's hands tangled in her hair. The tips of JJ's fingers dipped past the top of Emily's pants, seeking permission. Emily's hips bucked in answer, despite what her brain was telling her.

Emily was fully aware of how many lines she was crossing. Her head was a mess and she knew she should stop, but desire radiated from JJ and flooded her with so much of her own that she couldn't resist going further than they ever had at work.

JJ's fingertips had just reached where they were wanted them when there was a loud knock on Emily's office door. "Damnit," JJ groaned as they pulled apart.

JJ squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before handing Emily her shirt back. Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair in attempt to make it look presentable and not like they'd just been doing what they were doing.

"Emily?" Tara's voice called through the door. "You in there?"

JJ gave a quick nod to indicate she was ready and Emily swung open her office door.

"Sorry, we didn't hear the door," Emily mumbled. Tara's face showed she clearly didn't believe that excuse, but she looked between JJ and Emily like she was unsure of the truth.

"I was just leaving," JJ said quickly, pushing past Tara to escape from the office and awkward situation.

"JJ!" Tara called after only a moment's hesitation.

Emily noticed the back of JJ's was quite a bit more tousled than it had been when they'd gone into her office and her shirt was untucked. Hopefully Tara hadn't noticed those things. JJ turned around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You have a little something there."

Tara pointed to JJ's jawline and down her neck, covered in remnants of Emily's lipstick. Emily assumed her own face was turning as red as JJ's looked. The three women stood in silence for a good thirty seconds.

"I- I don't know," JJ said finally.

"I'll see you later, JJ," Emily said, giving her a nod that said she should get out of there. "Come on in, Tara."


End file.
